ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Goblins
Story John, Ian and Chopper hide behind a rock, avoiding a Droid search party flying by. John looks up. John: Looks like we’re clear. Ian: Who are you? There’s no way you were caught and thrown in there. John: Name’s John. I, uh, was in a situation, and I was sent to the Null Void here. I am looking for a way out of here. Ian: Hm. I can help you with that, if you do something for me in exchange. John: Sure, what? Ian: I want you to accompany me back to Avalanche. John: Avalanche? I’ve heard that name before. Ian: We are a group of Freedom Fighters, resisting the evil of Shinra. John: Shinra? Okay, start at the beginning. Ian: Shinra is a company in Midgar that essentially is in control of the planet. They have several Mako Reactors all over the place, draining the mako from the planet, using it as energy. However, this is killing the planet. Avalanche was founded to do whatever is necessary to save the planet, and the people on it. Shinra is the one in charge of the prison we escaped from. John: So, Avalanche was responsible for the destruction of the main Mako Reactor. Apparently, that released my alien forms into the world. This watch, (shows green mana replacement of hand) lets me turn into different aliens, but only ones that I have stored in it. I’ll need to fight Shinra to get my aliens back, it seems, so I will join you. Chopper: Um, I would like to go with you guys. (John and Ian look down, as if they forgot about Chopper.) I have nowhere else to go, and I want to stay with you. John: Alright. In that case, we are a team. Now, let’s get out of here. (The three start walking.) End Scene John, Ian and Chopper are heading back towards the prison. Chopper: Shouldn’t we be trying to get away from the prison? Ian: The Null Void Projector is in the prison. That’s how they get prisoners in there in the first place. They will most likely be searching for escapees away from the prison. They won’t be looking for us as much this close. John: Well, too bad that won’t work. We’re surrounded. Chopper: Huh? (Sniffs the air, then he and Ian look around. They are surrounded by an army of Ditto clones.) Eh?! We’re surrounded! Ian: (Lowering his chain, holding the blade in his hand.) Guards. We just need to kill them. John: No. This is Ditto, who can make as many clones of itself as it wants. Killing one would kill them all, and he is much too dangerous to leave in the enemies hand. I don’t know what happens to the aliens if they are “killed”. (Slaps down mana Omnitrix.) Goop: Goop! The Ditto clones charge at them, and Ian extends his chains, knocking Dittos away. He then wraps one up, and spins, slamming the clone into the other ones. Chopper turns into his bigfoot form. Chopper: Heavy Point! (Chopper punches Ditto clones away, but they start to dog pile on him, burying him. Chopper shifts to his child form, and gets out of the pile.) Brain Point! (Chopper then turns into his reindeer form, and rams the pile, sending the clones flying.) Walk Point! Goop uses his Anti-Gravity Projector to fly through the air, punching Ditto clones away. He then wraps around a clone, trapping it. Goop: Omnitrix! Activate capture mode! (The Omnitrix releases a yellow beam of light, but nothing happens.) Omnitrix: Splixson DNA incomplete. Cannot capture. Goop: What? They all have to be together to be captured. That adds a degree of difficulty. What to do now? End Scene Back in the mountain, Kai is tracking John’s hand, a ball of silver light circling her. She is going downhill, when she finds a pile of green slime on the ground. She puts her fingers to it, and tastes it. She spits it back out, and continues down the trail. A few moments later, Vector comes dragging along. Vector: Hey, Kai! Can’t we slow down just a, whoa! (Vector slips on the slime, landing on his back. He moans as if in pain. The light is fading, indicating that Kai hadn’t stopped.) Oh, come on! Wait! (Vector continues after her, when a green flash occurs behind him. He looks, and the pile of slime had turned into a floating black hand with several white dots.) I found it. (Vector picks up the hand, and runs after Kai.) Hey Kai! I’ve got it! I’ve got it! Ian and Chopper are repelling the Ditto clones, when a hovercraft floats nearby. In it is Nanashi, in a suit, with a lance by his side. Nanashi: Heh. Looks like the monster has found some of them already. Oh? (He then spots Alien X floating there.) That’s a new one. John is floating in the galaxy of Alien X, when Bellicus and Serena appear. Serena: Why, hello, John. It’s been a while. John: Yeah. I guess it has been. Bellicus: Oh, just skip the formalities! What do you want this time? John: I want you guys to merge the Ditto clones together, so I can capture it into the Omnitrix. Bellicus: Why not do that yourself? John: I don’t have an alien that can do that right now, besides you guys. Serena: That is a pretty small request to ask of us. (Then, the galaxy shakes, as if something had hit them. They see what Alien X sees, noticing Nanashi with some kind of cannon, firing something at them. The galaxy shakes again as they’re hit.) John: Why not take that guy out too? Bellicus: Urgh. Only because he’s annoying. Alien X releases a pulse wave from his body, which forces all the Dittos to merge together. The pulse wave hits Nanashi, destroying the hovercraft and the cannon. Nanashi falls out of the sky. The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam, capturing Ditto. Alien X then reverts. John: You see that guy? Ian: Yeah. It was a Turk. Turks are amongst the elite fighting force of Shinra, acting as security and problem solvers. If there’s a problem, they eliminate it. John: Chopper, you seem to have a strong sense of smell. Can you track him? Chopper: Uh, sure. (Chopper starts sniffing the air, then catches a scent.) Got him! John: Good. While we’re heading back to the prison, keep an eye out for his scent. (The group continues traveling.) Vector is following Kai, Kai holding onto Alien X’s hand. The hand releases a pulse wave, causing the cave to stir. It surprises Kai and Vector, causing Kai to drop the hand. The hand reverts, and John’s hand runs off again. Kai starts running after it, when she senses something. She turns and fires an arrow up the cave, hitting a humanoid object, which falls to the ground. She goes over to inspect it, seeing it was a human with green decaying skin. Vector catches up, panting. Vector: Why (gasps) can’t you (gasps) ever (gasps) slow down? (He sees the body.) Is that, a goblin? (Then, loud screeches echo throughout the cave. They look up, seeing several more goblins crawling on the walls.) Run! (Vector takes off running, Kai starting a moment later. She runs past Vector.) Hey, wait! Don’t leave me! End Scene In the caves, John’s hand is running, when it is picked up by a goblin. The goblin was astonished, and it grunts, calling out to other goblins. Three more come over, and they are all confused by the hand. One of the goblins takes the hand, and bites into it. The hand releases a burst of mana, scaring it and causing it to drop the hand. The hand tries to run, but another goblin picks it up, accidentally slapping down the Omnitrix. The hand turns into Lodestar’s hand, and the hand releases a magnetic pulse wave, which drives the goblins away. Lodestar’s hand then floats away, and makes its way to a very large boulder, which goes up to the ceiling. It lies down right besides it, and rests. In the Null Void, John, Ian and Chopper are hiding behind a rock outside the prison. Nanashi was making his way back there, and they were hiding from him. Ian: Now, to get in unnoticed. Chopper: Ooh. Can you do that? John: Sure. It’ll take a little work on our part, but. (Then, John turns into Lodestar. Nanashi turns around, having seen a flash of light.) Nanashi: Who’s there?! Show yourself! (Lodestar, Ian and Chopper had ducked down low, to not be seen.) Not coming out, huh? (Nanashi raises his arms, and fires a stream of lightning, electrocuting the entire area. Once the attack ends, he looks around, and listens.) Well, there was no scream. (Nanashi turns around and heads back into the prison.) Lodestar had raised a magnetic force field, which had protected them from the attack. He lowers it. Chopper: That was scary! Lodestar: It would’ve been worse if he found us. Are you sure he’s inside? Chopper: Yeah. We are safe to move right now. Lodestar: Alright. (Lodestar hits the Omnitrix, reverting.) John: Let’s go. Characters *John Smith *Kai Green *Vector *Ian *Chopper Villains *Nanashi *Goblins Aliens Used by John *Goop *Alien X *Lodestar Controlled by Shinra *Ditto (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *Ditto Trivia *The groups Shinra and Avalanche are revealed, and that the majority of villains so far have been Shinra. *The Goblins are based off the goblins that appear in the Lord of the Rings, specifically from The Fellowship of the Ring. *Those who wear suits are Turks. That means that Elena is a Turk. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF